Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by jen4306
Summary: Leliana has lost her heart to the beautiful Grey Warden. Can she let her know how she feels before she loses her to Morrigan?


_**WARNING! This story contains female/female sex! DO NOT READ if this doesn't interest you!**_

**This story is dedicated to Doug and Jerry - who have patiently waited through all my M/M smuttiness for something they can really get into! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Many, many thanks to voltagelisa, who was my #1 cheerleader while I was writing this story!**

**To my wonderful friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: Thank you so much for sticking with me on this one! You are simply the greatest, even though you drink WAY TOO MUCH evil tea!**

Leliana sat next to the fireside, fuming. She was staring over toward Morrigan's campsite, watching her laugh familiarly with Mirianna Surana, the beautiful Grey Warden mage who had led their party safely through hell for the last several weeks.

Leliana had joined the Warden's party in Lothering, where she had lived as a Chantry Sister for several years. It hadn't taken her long to become completely smitten with the charismatic mage. Miri had bright violet eyes, and a light tattoo that curved around her eyes and trailed down her pert nose. She was petite, with thin pointed ears and full pink lips.

Though she wore mages robes when the red-haired woman first met her, Miri seemed to prefer Dalish armor. The new attire hugged her curvaceous hips and breasts, and exposed her flat stomach. Leliana had instantly ached to run her fingers over the defined abdominal muscles that flexed with each move the Warden made.

As they travelled together, Leliana had shared her history as a bard with Miri, and the Warden had even helped her face the former bard master who had betrayed Leliana and framed her for treason. The more time she spent with the exotic elven mage, the more she desired her.

The bard's attempts to entice Miri into her tent had all proved futile, however. She had begun very innocently, complimenting the young elf on her hair and clothing. The mage had been receptive to the flattery and had even flirted back when Leliana admitted that she preferred the romantic company of women.

Since that time, however, Leliana had been unable to get Miri alone long enough to pursue a deeper relationship. There was one constant obstacle in her path - the dark-haired witch, Morrigan.

Mirianna never left the camp without her fellow mage, and they spent most evenings together, apart from the rest of the companions. Morrigan was teaching Miri the intricacies of Shapeshifting, and the elf had become quite adept at it. This training occupied much of the Warden's time, and Leliana could think of no good reason for her to become involved in it.

Not that Leliana could blame Miri from admiring the Wilds' witch. She was a beautiful woman, her deep ebony hair pulled up in a bun, accentuating the curve of her slender neck. And her robes! They left little to the imagination, and Leliana had noticed Miri smiling appreciatively at the voluptuous breasts that were barely covered by the dark fabric. She might have been interested in the witch herself, were it not for the prickly attitude the woman had with everyone except Miri.

"Ah, my poor Leliana. Another night of unrequited longing, I see?" a thickly accented voice said from above her.

Leliana looked up to see Zevran standing next to her, smiling sadly. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said angrily.

The Antivan assassin laughed quietly and sat down next to her. "No need to be so defensive, my dear," Zevran purred. "I, myself have spent many an evening pining for the affections of our lovely Warden leader. Her desires, however, seem to be completely focused on the witch, no?"

"And what does that evil woman have that I don't anyway?" Leliana pouted. "Yes, she is attractive, but she is so unpleasant to be around. I cannot imagine what Miri sees in her."

"Other than the gloriously long legs, the perfectly chiseled face and the generous breasts, I cannot imagine," Zevran replied drolly, watching the mages assume yet another animal form.

"Not helping, Zevran," the bard said irritably.

"Well, I must say I am surprised to see you give up so easily, my dear," Zevran said, shaking his head at her.

Leliana scowled at him. "And what should I do, exactly, Zevran? Walk over to them and pull her away forcibly?" she exclaimed.

The elf shrugged. "If it works, why not?" he asked bluntly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Leliana searched the assassin's face, looking for signs of mockery, but found none. "You're serious, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Leliana, I am very serious," he replied. "You have been moping around this camp for weeks now, waiting for Miri to come to you. Obviously it isn't going to happen. If you wait much longer, she will consummate her relationship with Morrigan, I am sure. The witch has been biding her time, but I can tell she desires our Warden as much as we both do. If you really want this, you need to go to her right now and tell her.

Now, move, my darling bard!" he said and pulled her to her feet, pushing her toward the two female mages.

Hesitating a moment, Leliana stopped and watched as Morrigan moved close to Miri and whispered something into her ear, softly running her fingers through the Warden's hair. Mirianna smiled seductively and walked toward her tent, grasping Morrigan's hand and pulling her along with her.

Leliana felt her heart plummet as she realized what was about to happen. She stepped closer to the couple and Miri looked up at her questioningly.

"Is there something you need, Leli?" she asked and pulled Morrigan closer to her, sliding her arm around the witch's waist.

"I... well.. um.. I thought..." Leliana stammered, and then closed her mouth and hung her head, defeated.

Morrigan laughed softly. "'Tis truly tragic to see a bard who has lost the ability to speak. Miri, I think that our red-haired companion was about to ask you to accompany her to her tent," she said, inclining her head toward Leliana.

Mirianna lifted Leliana's face with her fingers, forcing the woman to meet her eyes. "Is this true, Leli?" she asked, smiling tenderly.

Entranced by the elf's violet eyes, Leliana answered quietly, "Yes, Mirianna. That is exactly what I want."

Glancing over at the dark haired witch, Miri asked, "What say you, Morrigan? Do you think we have room for one more in the tent tonight?"

"If it is your desire, it is mine, as well," Morrigan replied and ran her hand down the Warden's arm, raising goose bumps on her sensitive flesh.

Her eyes glinting lustily, Miri pulled Leliana's face closer to her and placed a soft kiss on the bard's lips. "Oh, it is definitely my desire," she purred and pulled the tent flap back, ushering the two women inside.

Outside, Alistair looked curiously at the tent and turned to Zevran. "So, I wonder what is going on with them? Probably some secret 'woman thing', huh?" he said, chuckling quietly.

"My dear naive Templar," Zevran explained, "what will be happening in that tent tonight would cause your inexperienced brain to explode, I'm afraid."

With that, the elven assassin headed for his own tent, leaving Alistair to wonder, once again, what he had missed.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Leliana stepped inside the Warden's tent and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. The first thing she noticed was the size of the bedroll on the floor. There appeared to be two separate mats placed next to each other.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Morrigan said as she moved over to the bed and sat down on it, stretching her legs out in front of her. "You didn't actually think 'tis the first time I have been here, did you? Naive little girl, I have been sleeping with Miri since we left Lothering."

As she stood stiffly, trying to comprehend what the witch was saying, Leliana felt warm hands encircle her waist and move upwards, gently squeezing her breasts through her leather armor. She gasped and leaned back against Miri, bringing her own hands up to join the mage's.

Miri rested her head on Leli's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You have the most exquisite body, Leliana. I cannot wait to taste it."

The bard melted at the sound of Miri's voice. She turned toward the Warden and clasped the back of her head, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Leliana worked quickly on the buckles of Miri's armor, and soon the top had fallen to the ground.

Pulling back from the kiss, Leliana's eyes travelled to the Warden's chest and she smiled coyly. "You are a naughty girl, Mirianna. All this time, I never knew you wore nothing under your chest piece," she said sensually, reaching out to cup the Warden's bare breast in her hand.

"Dalish armor," Miri explained, and sighed happily. "It is made with soft padding already built in."

Leliana moved her free hand to the mage's thigh and slowly moved upward. "And the bottom of the armor? Is it also built in?" she purred and slid her fingers between Miri's legs, moaning as she felt the moist smallclothes beneath the armor.

"As much as I would love to stand here while you continue doing that, I think we should get more comfortable, don't you?" Miri asked and moved to the bed, laying down next to Morrigan, who immediately pushed the Warden onto her back and wrapped her mouth around her breast, licking gently on a pert nipple. Miri reached her hands into the witch's hair and pulled the pin which held the bun in place, allowing it to cascade down around her shoulders.

"You have such beautiful hair, love," Miri said as she ran her fingers through the silky ebony locks. "Why don't you ever leave it down?"

Morrigan raised her head and placed a light kiss on Miri's lips. "Because, my darling, you would never concentrate on our enemies," she replied, chuckling.

Leliana slid onto the bedroll on the other side of Miri, and laid her hand on the Warden's stomach, slowly circling her belly button with her finger. Glistening in her navel was a small golden ring, which the bard gently touched. "Is this an elven tradition, Mirianna, or perhaps something from the Circle?" she asked, entranced by the small glittering jewel.

"Actually I received that very recently," Miri said, and smiled warmly at Morrigan. "Our beautiful witch is quite talented with a needle, is she not?"

"Very," Leliana said, and leaned down, running her tongue over the delicate circle.

Morrigan returned her attention to the Warden's breasts, and soon the pair of companions had Miri writhing and moaning beneath their hot mouths. Leliana moved between Miri's legs and released the clasps on her shirt, pulling it gently down her legs and tossing it aside.

"You are so beautiful, Miri," she said as she gazed at the Warden's body. She leaned forward and parted Miri's lips with her fingers, blowing lightly on her glistening sex.

Miri cried out and spread her legs wider, thrusting her hips toward the bard's waiting mouth. Leliana licked her swollen nub, slowly at first and then with increasing speed. She groaned at the sweet taste which covered her tongue.

As the fire slowly built in her body, Miri gasped at her fellow mage, "Morrigan... clothes... off!" and began pulling frantically at the witch's robes.

Swatting her hands away playfully, Morrigan rose to her knees and slowly removed her clothes, staying just far enough from Miri's reach to make the Warden growl in frustration.

On the brink of losing control, Miri reached down and grasped Leliana's head, rocking her hips in time with each lick. She cried out loudly as the orgasm rushed over her, leaving her weak and spent on the bed.

Leliana stretched out on the bed next to Miri and kissed her gently, before resting her head on the Warden's chest, listening to her pounding heart. "You are truly delicious, mon amour," she whispered lustily. "It saddens me to think I have waited so long to do this."

Miri lifted the bard's head in her hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "What's done is done, Leli. We have much time to make up for, and it would be so much easier if you weren't so overdressed, wouldn't you agree?"

Mirianna rose from the bed and began quickly unclasping Leliana's armor. Soon the beautiful bard was before her, dressed in only her smallclothes.

Morrigan had returned to the bed and knelt behind Miri, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck hungrily. Miri reached back and placed her hands behind the witch's head, pulling her even closer, moaning softly.

"My darling Morrigan," Miri purred, "I do believe we should show our guest what it means to lie with a mage, don't you think?" When the witch mumbled a complaint, Miri turned to face her and kissed her passionately.

"Now, now, don't be selfish," Miri said quietly as she pulled away. "You know very well that I would never leave you unsatisfied, but as this is Leli's first night with us, and she was so delightful with me, I think it's only fair I return the favor."

As she spoke, Mirianna ran her fingers down Morrigan's body and slid them between her moist folds, bring a gasp from the witch. Morrigan nodded slowly and Miri returned her attention to Leliana.

Mirianna pushed the bard gently onto her back and began removing her undergarments, starting with the chest band. She inhaled sharply as Leliana's voluptuous breasts were revealed, and the Warden's fingers glowed slightly as she began rubbing them over her nipples.

Leliana squealed in delight as a light tingling flowed through her body, stimulating every one of her nerve endings. "Maker, what is that?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Miri chuckled and moved her hand lower across the bard's flat stomach. "You've never been with a mage before, Leli? Magic can be used in so many ways and when I lived at the Circle, we reveled in discovering as many as possible," Miri said seductively.

"Never," Leliana answered, her breath coming out in broken gasps, her hips beginning to move against the woman sitting atop her. "However, had I known it could feel like this," she said and reached up, grasping Miri's waist and pulling her down tighter to her own body, "I would have sought refuge in the Circle Tower instead of the Chantry!"

Miri moved off of Leliana and grasped her smallclothes, deftly removing and discarding them. She parted the bard's legs with her hands and slid several fingers between her lips, seeking her wet center. She lay next to Leliana and began caressing her gently, discharging low waves of electricity through her fingertips.

"Ahh... Miri... Yes!" Leli screamed as she grabbed the Warden's wrist and pushed her fingers deep inside her core.

"Do you like that, my sweet?" Miri asked, her eyebrow cocked. She was steadily thrusting in and out of Leliana's body, spreading her fingers with each motion.

Leliana threw her head back and cried out loudly. Mirianna was sure the rest of the camp was well aware of what was happening in the tent, but she didn't care. Her entire focus was the pleasure of the beautiful young woman below her, thrashing on the bedroll in ecstasy.

"So close, Miri. Oh, Maker!" Leliana exclaimed, and Mirianna felt the bard's inner muscles begin to contract around her fingers. Wanting to push her lover over the edge, Miri concentrated all her energy into her hand, sending forth a gentle stream of heat into her core.

Leliana's eyes shot open wide and her entire body spasmed as she came, crying out Miri's name. The Warden held her close as she rode out her orgasm, whispering softly in her ear and kissing her neck.

Her eyes heavily lidded, Leliana looked up at Miri and smiled. "That was beyond anything I have ever dreamed of," she whispered, her voice ragged. "I think I may never wish to leave this bed again."

"Well, you will be leaving it for now," Morrigan said and pushed Leliana off the bedroll and onto the ground. Before Miri could even speak, the witch flipped her onto her back and raised her arms above her head, holding them in place with her hands.

"I will no longer wait for what I want," Morrigan announced and claimed Miri's mouth with her own, kissing her possessively.

Leliana felt the hairs on her body rise, as magic filled the tent. She looked toward the bedroll and her mouth fell open.

The two mages were glowing as they moved together. With practiced ease, Miri and Morrigan used both mouths and fingers to explore every inch of each other's bodies, before settling into a position designed for their mutual pleasure.

"Please, Mirianna," Morrigan begged as she lowered her dripping sex onto the Warden's parted lips, crying out as her lover began sucking gently on her swollen clit.

Morrigan returned the favor, and the tent was soon filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Leliana could only watch in stunned silence as the two women amorously pleasured each other, magic flowing over both their bodies, swirling between them and bathing the tent in soft blue light.

In a vivid flash of light, both mages cried out and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Morrigan moved up next to Miri and kissed her gently, running her fingers through her lover's hair. She whispered quietly to the Warden, who responded, "and I you, Morrigan," before curling up into the witch's arms and closing her eyes.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Leliana stood up and began collecting her armor.

"Where are you going, Leli?" Miri asked her groggily.

Her face flushing, the bard turned toward the bed. "I thought I should leave you alone," she replied.

"Don't be ridiculous! Come over here," Mirianna said, patting the bedroll next to her.

Leliana dropped her armor and climbed into the bed next to Miri, turning to face her.

Miri kissed her tenderly, caressing her face. "You are part of us now, Leliana, and will always be welcome here," she said softly. "Now curl up here and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair was busy preparing breakfast when the women appeared outside their tent.

"Morning," the Templar said, his face a deep shade of red. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, trying his best to appear casual.

Mirianna laughed heartily. "Why, yes, Alistair, I slept quite well. We didn't keep you up, did we?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, he was _up_, alright," Zevran teased as he approached the group. "As was I, if I am to be honest," he added, staring lustily at Mirianna.

With a crooked smile, the Warden turned and began helping to pack the camp, speaking quietly with her female companions. As the last of their belongings were being piled into Bodahn Feddics's cart, she approached the elven assassin.

"Zevran, may I have a moment?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, my dearest Warden," Zevran replied.

"I have spoken to Leliana and Morrigan, and we wanted to sincerely apologize for interrupting your sleep last night," Miri purred, running her hand lightly across his chest. "Next time you find we are keeping you up, you should stop by the tent and let us know."

Turning to leave, she added, over her shoulder, "or join in..."

Zevran's wicked laughter followed her across the camp.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
